In a wireless network system, a user can rapidly conveniently access multiple types of network offerings via portable wireless communication devices, e.g., exchange of audio, character message, images, audio-visual (AV) multimedia, data files, e-mails and/or software and firmware programs with another user and/or a server. Therefore, the wireless network system has become an indispensable resource of the modern information society.
As the wireless network system develops, a wireless communication device for accessing the wireless network, e.g., a device for accessing a mobile phone in the wireless mobile communication network, has become one of most widely adopted consumer electronic devices. Therefore, the modern information industry is committed to improving performance of the wireless communication device.